Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall protection or fall-arresting safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnection between a support structure and a safety harness donned by a person working in proximity to the support structure. A snap hook is commonly used to connect various components. The snap hook needs to provide its function without failure.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved effective snap hook.